


Delicious Memories

by obi1mcgregor



Series: Academic Arcadia [174]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi1mcgregor/pseuds/obi1mcgregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian surprises Quinn with some old favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Their 'delicious memories' come from two earlier Arcadias:  
> [A Wedding in Arcadia #1 -- A Delicious Proposal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819477)  
> [Good Jeans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4260093)
> 
> A note from Merry: Welcome back to Arcadia, my friend! A pleasure to have our lads in your good hands.
> 
> For Helen

On a cool evening in June, Quinn walked into the house, sniffing blissfully at the sublime aromas emanating from the kitchen. He looked down to see a trail of rose petals leading to the master bedroom. There on the bed was a set of clothes with a note attached:  
  
_Hey, Hot Stuff,_  
  
Why don't you change into something more comfortable and join me in the kitchen?  
  
Your Laddie  
  
After changing into the faded Luke t-shirt and thin, snug-fitting pajama bottoms, he entered the kitchen to find the table covered with a fine linen cloth, a single rose in a vase, blue candles, their best dinnerware, two glasses of wine, and Ian behind a chair waiting to push him close to the table.  
  
When he was seated, Quinn asked, "I thought you had a committee meeting tonight?"  
  
Ian just gave him an innocent look, then brought out the appetizer -- stuffed mushrooms.  
  
Intrigued by the lack of an answer, Quinn asked again, "I thought you had a meeting?"  
  
"No, I just needed you to work at the office for a while, then wait for me here," Ian said nonchalantly, while his jean-clad legs pushed his chair next to Quinn's.  
  
"You've been planning this for some time," Quinn replied in mild surprise.  
  
"I'm just glad I didn't have any real meetings today," Ian quipped.  
  
"Then you probably wouldn't have made it home for dinner at all," Quinn said dryly. He laughed heartily and brushed Ian's hair back to kiss his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, it would've been sandwiches for two at midnight again, I'm afraid," said Ian ruefully.  
  
They smiled at each other in perfect understanding -- that kind of meal on the hop was all too common for them.  
  
The main course Ian had prepared for tonight was much better than that, however -- langostinos au gratin over capellini, made with extra-sharp cheese. It took a moment for Quinn to remember the significance of this meal, then Ian saw the memory in a flash of blue eyes grinning at him in delight.  
  
"Oh, laddie!" Quinn whispered in pleasure. This was twin to the meal he had served Ian when he proposed to him, back in 2005.  
  
"I'd marry you again, today, tomorrow, every day," Ian said, leaning in for a passionate kiss.  
  
Fingers laced on their free hands, they ate in companionable silence. A thumb occasionally caressed smooth skin, an even more sensual treat than their dinner.  
  
Ian tore himself away long enough to get dessert, coconut rum cake with vanilla icing. He got a bit of the icing on his upper lip, winking at his husband as he did so, which Quinn was happy to lick off reminiscently.  
  
"More delicious on you by far," Quinn said, pulling in Ian for another kiss, which somehow managed to multiply.  
  
More than a few kisses later, Ian panted, "Be right back," and got up while he still could.  
  
When he returned to the kitchen, he saw Quinn's jaw drop to the floor at the amazing sight in front of him. Ian was wearing his fuck-me jeans, zipper open, stroking himself. He strutted over to Quinn, hand still sliding over his cock.  
  
"Ah, laddie, you are a feast," Quinn said, his mouth suddenly dry. He took Ian's shaft in his mouth and began sucking, revelling in his husband's moans. After a few minutes, he reluctantly stopped suckling so he could release his own impatient cock, then pull Ian's jeans down.  
  
"Well, I see you're enjoying the feast," Ian drawled. He freed one of his legs from the jeans to straddle Quinn and kissed the bridge of his nose before slowly impaling himself on the throbbing penis.  
  
Quinn groaned. This time, his "Oh, laddie" held a touch of desperation. Ian had already prepared for Quinn's shaft and began to ride him hard and fast. Quinn grabbed his lad's cock and stroked it to the rhythm set by Ian.  
  
Ian put his hands on his husband's shoulders to keep from falling, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he came over his stomach and thighs, Quinn right behind him.  
  
They stayed in that position, foreheads lightly kissing until their breathing returned to normal. Ian used the corner of the tablecloth to clean both of them.  
  
They dressed in sated silence, Ian not zipping his jeans but putting on an apron in deference to Quinn's libido. In between kisses and caresses, they washed and dried the dishes, put away the leftovers, and tidied the kitchen before heading to the bedroom.  
  
Snuggled under the covers, naked bodies entwined, their kissing and caressing continued.  
  
"Oh, Ian, that was wonderful. I love you," Quinn said around a lump in his throat.  
  
I love you so much," Ian said quietly.  
  
Their petting didn't stop until the room filled with the sound of soft snores.


End file.
